Mutual Understandings
by Genderlessknight
Summary: Ok So, you know that moment when write a decent thing and kinda don't feel like typing it? Well I ended up typing something different than what I intended. This is prologue, It kinda helped me figure out what I wanted to do. This is basely an OC thing and Madara makes a guest Appearance, OOC possibly. I also plan on working on the bonding between Tsukiko,Mito and the rest later.


Proludge

Mutual Understandings

The wind roared as the cloaked traveler walked, upon closer inspection the round stomach and the long inky hair was visible. Beside her clutching her lon robes was a young boy with pale hair much like his father. The Boy couldn't have been but at the age of seven, seven years she had gone under and disappeared slowly. It was only 6 months ago before she had met the man she had terrified so much. Course as a child so to speak, but then she had found herself a little more sympathetic to the man. But of course the result was the being inside her, her hand slowly rubbed it softly before she looked at her son again with a soft smile. He was so innocent but at the same time she knew that the boy had held the same quirks as her former husband. "Akihiko, this is our new home." She spoke softly before she held her stomach again thinking. 'I am scared for this child, which curse will they get? Suffering and solitude or...the hatred?'

Time had passed quite a bit since she had started the village, the Village hidden in the Glaciers. Her power finally being some sort of benefit, she gathered a few followers from the neighboring Mist Village. She made sure that all vows would be kept securely. Her son Akihiko was doing well as her apprentice for being the Hyou-kage after her time had ceased, but he also looked so similar now to his father, his hair was stark white and very messy and unkempt, but his eyes were like hers. She may have been second guessing at first but he had received her Kekki-genkai. His eyes were so blue like hers, but her entire being radiated loneliness. He had started to show the traits, frosting spreading when he found himself in distress, she was having to show him how to control it and calm him down. She couldn't stand him in tears.

"I feel so heavy mother." He whispered as he wiped his tears and he moved closer to her, his face laying on her chest for comfort. Her hands slowly stroked his hair and she kissed his forehead. Her small hands came up and she took the water with a smile and started to comfort him while she made shapes and figurines.

"It is a sad thing to have Akihiko but, as long as you have hope, and your heart is not collapsed as mine was. You'll be fine, our families ability is so rare." She spoke softly and she grinned a bit looking at him. "But the good news is, now I know it isn't strictly for the woman in our family. " She spoke softly as she let the water cease down into the pool.

"But Mother, Yoko-" He paused softly at the mention of his younger sister's name. She seemed so impassive all the time, her emotions were tightly secure and she found her often snapping at people. Her soul seemed so angry most of the time her sharp onyx eyes gazing at Akihiko as if to scald him.

"Yoko has a heavy burden she should have never known. Akihiko, her father is a man of complications, a man I had feared but I took pity upon him and followed through with a last wish he wanted before I left. He wanted an heir to share on his talents, he knew the chances were risky but his bloodline was solid. She may bear a curse of hatred that will cease no bounds. But once I leave you can not let your sister fall under this hatred." She spoke cupping his face and she stroked it. "Her father was consumed in hatred, anger and rage, but it wasn't his fault. He was forced into the life style." She spoke softly.

He closed his eyes nodding softly in understanding before he reached up to cup her hands. "I understand mother but, who is her father?" He asked quietly, it was so curious. He knew who was his, he didn't really have a solid opinion for himself of his father but he needed to take of his mother. He watched as her lips pulled back and her eyes become solem. She leaned in near his ear whispering it so softly, his blue eyes widen slightly before he looked at her again quietly. "Yes Mother."

Yoko stood by the encasement of her mother's body. Her remaining chakra was giving the blizzard around them the protection that the village had still required but. She was now a woman, a very favored woman amongst the men but she didn't really have the desire or needs for children really. But she too was considering an arranged marriage with in the group to at least provide more a province, because it was that or she had to marry her brother. She couldn't do that, Akihko to begin was.. he was a cry baby a mama's boy. But now he was the Nidame Hyou-Kage and he was taking upon himself three children with on the village as his own for the potential to see who would replace him should he not have an heir.

Yoko honestly tried to stay out of this, she didn't have the Ice technique, but she was gifted in the fire style. She honestly was considering having her name as Uchiha, and she wanted to leave this place. She wanted to explore the world. But she had no choice. Once her brother fell she would firmly take the place as the Sandaime Hyou-kage. Pupils or no. But She was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder. She swung her leg back instinctively only to result in her ankle being caught. Her eyes met red. She studied the face and she pulled her body into the air bring her other foot down onto the invaders head. But she lept off when he had let go.

"You are my daughter then?" The figure spoke as he gazed at her again expectantly. Yoko stared at him again before she adjusted her sheet around her body and she made sure her arms were covered and she got into a battle position. "I don't want to concern myself with a coward. " She spoke holding her head up a bit with pride before she started to move and throw a multitude of weapons with steel strings, the plan was to at least bind the other and fry him but she was blinded by her own fury from the feeling her mother's pain.

"An attitude, oh dear than you are going to be very difficult to work with, " The man spoke dodging the majority of the attacks until the young girl found her legs tangled. "You may share your mother's looks, but you are bound to be consumed by your own flames. What did she name you?" he mused a bit despite the mocking gaze.

Glaring she avoided the question with a roar of frustration and she swung her bound legs cutting his cheek with one of the tools than pushing her body up placing an explosive tag on his chest and spring back on her hands. He sighed merely reaching the paper and crumpling it. "Your wreckless and wild. I shall take my leave, I've seen enough. " He had began to fade causing her to kick at the stringed mess around her ankles. 'I'm more concerned on how he had found his way inside. These mountains are restricted.' She thought a she untangled her bindings.


End file.
